conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
San Andrean War of Independence
The San Andrean War of Independence or the San Andrean Civil War (commonly known simply as The Civil War) is an ongoing military conflict between the Government of the United States of America and a separatist and fascist insurgency in San Andreas, one of the States of the USA. This conflict has been going on for 3 years. It began in summer 2015, when a group of players in the city of Los Santos were tired of being controlled by the American government, and despised their ways. So, the leader of this group had the idea of establishing a fascist regime on the island, and ban anything pro-American. They set up a fighting organisation to conquer the island and gain total independence from the USA. Their first move was the conquest of the town of Sandy Shores in Blaine County. They conquered it and established it as their temporary capital. It was the very first FUSA territory. In response to this, the United States declared war on the separatists. This was the beginning of the Civil War. After taking Sandy Shores, blockading it and declaring it their temporary base of operations or capital, the Fascist Union kept on fighting, and took over Grapeseed, Paleto Bay and nearly all the areas surrounding Mount Chilliad. By December 2015, Blaine County was completely under fascist control. The Civil War went on a hiatus, and a temporary border was established: the train track that separates Sandy Shores from it's little airfield, which is controlled by the US. 2016: The Return On the 4th July 2016, they made a comeback message to the US government and governor Jock Cranley of San Andreas, declaring that "The war isn't over. Your control over us shall end. Enjoy this 4th July as if it were your last, Governor Cranley. #LaGuerraSigue". Immediately afterwards, many GTA players working for FUSA started a massive battle in the streets of Los Santos; with NOOSE units, helicopters and soldiers everywhere. However, this was not an attempt to conquer the city, it was simply a giant protest, which was ended quickly by the Americans. This event marked the continuation of the war after the long ceasefire. The FUSA captured both Sandy Shores Airfield and Humane Labs at the same time, sending different units after each location. Not long after they sent a helicopter squad to take over the prison. As units of FUSA soldiers performed heists and terrorist attacks in Los Santos, the separatists allied themselves with a local biker gang called the Eagle's Nest, which sold and smuggled drugs to foreign countries and gave the money to the fascist forces to gain new weapons, vehicles and technology. 2017: Military upgrades and preparation In June 2017, the fascist army under the command of General Astonviggo acquired an underground bunker located next to Fort Zancudo, a heavily armed and fortified American base. Local rumours say that they have nuclear missiles stored inside the bunker. The fascist army once again struck back against the unionist US Military on the 12th December 2017, in an aerial battle over Chumash. The Battle of Chumash was one of the most violent parts of the war, with hundreds of US troops killed in a destructive dogfight. The battle ended in another FUSA victory, with the victors sending barracks and tanks over to the town along with the Caudillo himself to officially declare the town theirs. Category:Events Category:Fascist Union of San Andreas Category:Video games Category:Grand Theft Auto